From The First Moment We Met
by BetweenMindAndHeart
Summary: My oneshot take on the morning after the 100th episode. Its my first Bones fanfic so I hope you enjoy. R&R


Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Hart Hanson and the Fox company.

A/N This is my fisrt Bones fanfic so im sure its going to be a little ooc please forgive for that now? I tried to make them as close to the characters on the show as possible. this is not beta'd i used microsoft word to spell check it and check the grammer. (both spelling and grammer are very weak spots for me, but i try.)

I hope you enjoy it anyways.

* * *

><p>From The First Moment We Met.<br>By Leslie M. Weston  
>Written February - March 2012<p>

Angela watched as her best friend walked into the Jeffersonian and towards her office. She walked over and knocked on the door frame Brennan turned around only enough to see that it was Angela.

Good Morning Ange. (Brennan said in a horse voice.)  
>Good Morning Sweetie. What's wrong with your voice sweetie, are you getting sick or something? (Angela asked.)<p>

Brennan walked over to her door; once Angela had come completely in the room, and shut it as well as locking it. She turned towards Angela and pushed her sun glasses up so they set on her head like a hair band. Angela gasps when she saw her best friends tear streaked cheeks and her red puffy eyes.

What's wrong sweetie? (Angela asked in concerned tone.)  
>I don't know. I don't know how to even explain it. (Brennan said.)<p>

She set her belongings down and took a seat on her couch. Angela took a seat next to her and placed a comforting arm around her friends shoulder.

Does this have anything to do with Booth? -Brennan nodded. - Then why don't you start from the beginning. (Angela said rubbing her friends back in a soothing manner.)

Brennan sat there for a second trying to get her thoughts together before she began.

It started last night...

_FLASHBACK_

Booth and Bones stood outside of the FBI building after spending the day in Sweets office discussing his book about them and setting some of the facts straight. Booth stopped at the steps of the building and looked at Bones as his brain kept repeating the words Sweets said "One of you has to have the courage to break this stalemate. -Points to Booth- It's gotta be you because you're the gambler. For once, make that work for you."

I'm a gambler. -Brennan gives him a quizzical look- I believe in giving this a chance. Look, I wanna give this a shot. (Booth says.)  
>You mean us? -Booth nods- No, the FBI won't let us work together - (Bones starts to say but Booth cuts her off.)<br>Don't do that, that is no reason - (He says, but then cuts himself off as he grabs her arms and kisses her, but after a moment she pushes him away)  
>No! No! (She says practically close to tears.)<br>Why? Why? (He asks desperately looking in her eyes for an answer.)  
>Brennan: You - you thought you were protecting me, but you're the one who needs protecting. (She said as she felt the dam about to break.)<br>Protecting? From what? (He asked trying to understand what she meant.)  
>From me. I - I don't have your kind of open heart. (She said choking out the words.)<br>Just - just give it a chance, that's all I'm asking! (He said practically begging her.)  
>No, you said it yourself: the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome. (Brennan said trying to get some control back into the situation.)<br>Well then let's go for a different outcome, here! All right, let's just hear me out, right? You know when you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for thirty or forty or fifty years, all right? It's always the guy who says, "I knew." I knew, right from the beginning. (He said trying to get her to see his point, but it wasn't working.)  
>Brennan: Your evidence is anecdotal. (She said.)<br>Booth: I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy! I know. (He said trying again.)  
>I - I am not a gambler. I'm a scientist. I can't change! I don't know how. I don't know how. (She cried letting the dam finally break and saw the crushed look on his face.) Please don't look so sad. (She said; her voice cracking as it came out.)<p>

Booth sighs, and then hangs his head.

All right, okay. You're right. You're right. (He says sitting down on the stairs.)  
>Can we still work together? (She asks as she also takes a seat next to him)<p>

Booth hesitates; Brennan gives him a pleading look.

Yeah. (He says as he wipes away a tear.)  
>Thank you. (She says with a feeling of relief.)<br>But I gotta move on. You know, I gotta find someone who - who's gonna love me in - in thirty years, or forty or fifty. (He says.)  
>Brennan: I know. (It was all she could say.)<p>

_FLASHBACK_

I don't know what to do Ange my brain and thoughts are all jumbled up and that's something I'm not use to; I'm use to having control over myself, my emotions, and my thoughts and I don't. It scares me. (Brennan said.)  
>Oh sweetie come here it's going to be okay I promise. (Angela said as she pulled her distraught friend into her arms and hugged her tight.)<p>

As she listened to Brennan's sobs become faint; then nonexistent she gently pulled her away from her body so she could look at her face.

Sweetie I'm gonna asks you something and please don't take it the wrong way. -Brennan nodded awaiting the question. - Are you -I mean do you think you're possibly in love Booth? (She asked.)

Brennan thought about the question for a moment.

^When Booth and I first met, I didn't believe that such a thing as love existed. I maintained that it was simply brain chemistry, but perhaps Booth is correct. Perhaps love comes first and creates the reaction. I have no tangible proof, but I'm willing to accept Booth's premise. So yes I think I am, but it's too late I missed my chance. (Brennan said with a sniffle.)  
>No honey you didn't. Just because you said no last night does not mean his feelings for you have changed overnight. Booth is in love with you, and I believe he will always be in love with you. (Angela said reassuring her friend.)<br>So what should I do? I mean I have no experience in the act of expressing my feelings to a man; especially the acts of love to someone. (Brennan confessed.)  
>Its okay sweetie everything will take care of itself. I know it will. (Angela said.)<br>How do you know? I mean no one can know anything for sure. (Brennan said.)  
>I have tangible proof. I mean look at me and hodgins. (Angela smiled.)<p>

Brennan gave small nod as she took a tissue and gently wiped her face off.

Look why don't you go clean your face off and go get some nice hot relaxing tea, and go out the gardens to enjoy this beautiful day. We don't have any cases to worry about right now, so take advantage of it. (Angela said.)  
>Yeah I think I will. (Brennan said after giving the ideal a run through her mind.)<br>That's my girl. (Angela said with a smile.)

Once Angela left the office and went back to her own she picked up her phone and called Booth.

Hey Booth its Angela I need you to come by and see me, like now. (Angela said trying to sound as calm; and firm as possible.)  
>Is everything okay? Is Bones okay? (He asked obviously hearing right through her calm facade.)<br>Yes. I mean physically she is, but I'm not sure about mentally. I just really need to talk to you its important. (Angela explained.)  
>Okay can you give me like 20 minutes and I'll be there. (Booth said.)<p>

As he drove to the Jeffersonian he had a million thoughts running through his mind; especially the stuff he and Bones had talked about last night. This was going to be the first time since last night that he has seen her, and he wondered what it was going to be like. But he couldn't say no to seeing Angela. He had to admit the squints had become his family over the last couple of years.

Booth approached Angela's door he could see her pacing back and forth. Once she saw him she yanked him into her office and closed the door.

What's going on Ange? (He asked a little startled by her actions.)  
>Bren told me about what happened between you guys last night, and I know you have a thing about her sharing what goes on between you, but this was something she didn't have control over. (Angela said with her voice dripping with distresses.)<br>What are you talking about? (He asked starting to feel more concerned than before.)

Angela set Booth down on her couch and explained everything that happened less than an hour ago. Booth gave a heavy sigh and Angela waited a second before she spoke more calmly.

She's in love with you. She said that you told her love comes first then the chemical reaction, she finally believes that. I think she just needed sometime time to think it over in her head. You know how her brain works? (Angela said.)  
>Yeah I do. Is she in her office? (Booth asked.)<br>No she's in the gardens I told her to get some tea and go enjoy the day. (Angela said.)  
>Okay thanks. -Booth turns to walk away but stops at the doors entrance- You know I never meant to hurt her. (Booth said more to himself than to Angela.)<br>I know you didn't studly just like I know she didn't hurt you on purpose either. (Angela said.)

Booth walked back over to Angela cupped her face and placed a friendly kiss to her forehead.

Thanks Ange you're an amazing friend. (Booth said before leaving.)

Booth walked outside towards the Jeffersonian garden he could see Bones sitting on one of the benches not far from him. He slowly walked to her.

Hey Bones? (He called when he got close enough.)

Brennan startled out of her thoughts looked up to see Booth walking towards her dressed in his standard FBI suit with his rebellious non-black tie, and trench coat. She felt her chest get tight when she gazed at him, he was the only one who made her feel that way. She took a deep breath and let it out trying to regain control of herself before she spoke.

What are you doing here, do we have a case? (She asked.)

Booth could tell that she was acting as if nothing was bothering her, but he knew her better then she knew herself sometimes. He stopped as he came up to her she started to get up, but he held his hand out for her stay seated. She scooted over on the bench to show her welcome for him to join her.

No we don't have a case. -He sat down. - I just came to talk to you. (He said.)  
>Oh. (She said as she looked at her hands that were clutching her now empty mug of tea.)<br>I'm sorry about last night I shouldn't have brought it up the way I did. I just kept hearing what Sweets said in my head and I knew part of what he said was true. About taking the chance, because we've been given a lot of chances and I let them slip by. I wasn't going to let it happen this time. (He said.)  
>I'm a scientist Booth, and I know I said I can't change; that I don't know how to, but I know that have too in order to live my life. (She pauses for a moment to set her cup down then she gets up.)<br>I was up half the night thinking about everything you said; how you knew from the first moment we met that I was the one. No one has ever said anything like that to me and when I tried to think about all the relationships I'd been in and none of them made me feel the way you did when you kissed me. (She explained a rapid tone.)

Booth let a little smirk play on his lips as he watched her pace back and forth knowing it was best to just let her get all she had to say out at one time, before speaking himself.

I think I am in love with you, but I'm scared. (Brennan said coming to a stop; her back to him.)

Booth stood up from his seat on the bench, Brennan turned around to face him he could see the tears running down her cheeks and he took his hand and gently cupped her left cheek. Brennan gently leaned into his touch, though his hand was rough with years of labor and work in both the Army and F.B.I, his touch was soft and gentle. Booth brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Tempe you don't ever have to be scared about anything when it comes to you and me. I've been in love with you for so long now that I don't ever see my feelings changing. I certainly don't see me being with anyone else. (He said still gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek.)

As she stared into his chocolate brown eyes she saw true love for her in them, and all she could say was….

Will you kiss me again?

He gave her a smile as he leaned down bringing his lips to meet hers in a slow passionate kiss; a kiss with years of pent up love, desire, and want behind it. They pulled apart slightly, when their lungs demanded the need for oxygen, his lips still touching hers.

You know Angela is watching us from the windows? (Booth whispered against her lips.)  
>She is? (She asked finding herself slightly amused.)<br>Uh huh... (He said.)  
>Why don't we give her a little show? (Brennan said as she reached up on her tippy toes and placed her lips back to his.)<p>

This time when they pulled apart it was because of Booth cell phone going off.

Booth... Okay thanks we'll be there. (He said hanging up the phone.)  
>We got a case? (She asked sounding a little disappointed.)<br>Yeah. (He said sounding a little disappointed as well.)

Brennan reached down and picked up her forgotten tea mug and held it in her right hand. As they started to walk off she let the fingers of her left hand brush against the ones of his right hand, but pulled away quickly. He noticed this and took his and proudly laced his fingers with her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked hand in hand all the way to her office completely unaware and uncaring of any looks and stares they got. They were finally happy, and that was all that mattered now.

Fin.  
>35/2012


End file.
